


Undyne gives you piano lessons.

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [65]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne tries to teach you the piano.





	Undyne gives you piano lessons.

“You play so fast,” you murmur, watching Undyne’s hands scurry over the ivory keys. You lean up against her shoulder, kiss her lightly, and see her smile, just faintly, just a little, her brow still furrowed in concentration.

“I’m showing off a little,” she explains, slowing her pace, transforming the song into a slow, melancholy hum, rising as she plays. You watch her scoot over to reach the edge of the piano, watch her play two distinct melodies, one in each hand. She lays a finger wrong and the piano growls out a discordant note and she lets it drop, takes her feet off the pedals, lets the sound fade.

“I’m never going to be that good,” you say with a measure of conviction, having come to that realization a moment ago, watching her fingers blur together across the keys.

“Not with that attitude,” she quips, leaning back, cracking her knuckles.

“No, I mean –“

“I know what you mean,” she says, tossing her head back, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes flick over to you, impassive and still, like a pool of burnt gold. She sighs, smiles at you. “You’re probably right, though. I’ve been playing for a long time.”

“If I started now –“

“- you’re starting too late,” she explains, running an idle finger down the keys, coaxing a harmony out of them. “You have to start early with this kind of thing. It’s not really even something you decide, it’s something your parents decide. They decide if you’re going to be a whiz at the piano or a gymnast or one of those kids who wins the spelling bee five years in a row, you know, and you either drag your feet and burn out and become a disappointment or you go along with it,” she tells you, leaning forward, shutting the piano softly, stretching her back out, resting her cheek on the cool wood. Her eyes flick open, focus on you. “You could be like…the guy who plays at the church,” she says, grinning at you. “That’s the caliber you’ve got, you know?”

“I’m not sure if that’s an insult,” you tell her, crossing your arms, and she rolls her eyes at you.

“Of course it isn’t, dummy, I’m just saying, starting now, you’re never going to be…I don’t know, Chopin.”

You lay a hand over hers, feel the warmth radiation out from her. She bites her lip, tracks your hand, stays very still, like a cat not wanting to scare its prey. “To be honest,” you tell her, trying to hide your grin, “I kind of just wanted to hear you play.”

“Really?” she smiles, shy and soft and wary, like the way a cloud would smile, like the way a forest would smile. “You mean that?”

“Of course.”

“You’re a total dork,” she says, blushing furiously, elbowing you in the ribs, looking away studiously, trying to make sure you don’t notice her burning cheeks, but it’s too late, you’ve already seen. You reach out, take her cheek, turn her chin laboriously back to you. She nuzzles at your hand like a cat, looking up at you with coy, smiling eyes.

“You are really cute,” you tell her, and she rolls her eyes, kisses your palm.

“I feel like a dork,” she says in a tiny voice and you lean in, kiss her, bite her lip gently, feel her hands encircle your waist, pull you closer.

“How could you be a dork when you can play the piano so well?” you ask when you pull away, and she tries not to smile, fails, shrugs in grudging agreement. “Now show me Chopsticks again, I’m sure I’ll get it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was one I wish I'd expanded upon more, looking back on it. The whole thing about Undyne being a really good pianist never really comes up again, surprisingly enough, and instead it just ends up being one of those details that kind of builds on her character, but only a little bit, just as a note rather than anything really fleshed out.
> 
> With later developments as to the somewhat fractured nature of Undyne's childhood in this series, there's a bit of a question as to when Undyne actually had time to learn the piano, but that's something that can be handwaved away, I think, it doesn't make a huge difference.


End file.
